


Black or Red?

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pre Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: In that moment she could ask him to do anything and would.





	Black or Red?

The spider crawls up the tank, Cronus that's what Madelyn called the eight-legged creature. It's watching him with its buggy eyes like it's trying to figure out why he's there. 

Madelyn was fond of the thing the way other people were cats and dogs, Homelander couldn't stand the tarantula mainly because it was a gift from a "friend". 

The way she said friend with a sparkle in her eyes and softness in her voice made him feel the same way as he had when Vogelbaum tested to see if he were immune to lava. 

"Black or red?" Madelyn asks coming down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her body, hair wild and dripping with water; holding up two different dresses in her hand. She doesn't look surprised that he's there or alarmed that he broke into her house.

He's struggling form a coherent thought, let alone speak. Madelyn has never looked more beautiful to him than she does at this moment, but he can't find the words to tell her that. 

"Earth to Homelander, which one?" there is a smirk on her face, and he can feel his face burning. There is no way on earth, she doesn't know how she effects him. "Also, what was so important you needed to see me so urgently?".

"My speech for tonight it's bullshit Madelyn," each word feels like coughing up a tiny pebble, the moment he saw her like this he couldn't two shits about the speech. Hell, if she asked him to give the speech naked while juggling flamethrowers he'd do it.

"It's a good speech, and you're going give it," she replies softly. "Now, the red dress or the black one?"


End file.
